


Baby Goth

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, obnoxiously cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto's never been good at making friends and his first day of university is no different. But there's a cute both boy who looks as terrified as Prompto so maybe that's a place to start?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 47
Kudos: 359





	Baby Goth

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost twelve months ago but literally just finished it this week. I thought you guys would like it. It's not unlike Online Vs IRL but where that was from Noctis' POV this is from Prompto's perspective!

Prompto doesn’t have many friends so, while he’s not usually one for icebreakers, he’s consented to the orientation day activities at Insomnia University in an attempt to turn things around. They’re all adults, technically, but only barely so while the older students at orientation don’t want to hassle the newbies into compliance they do try and nudge them in the direction of socialisation.

Prompto holds his camera like a lifeline and scans the courtyard for someone else who looks shit scared. There are couple of well-manicured girls pairing up, some boys who look like they played football in high school, and people who generally just look easier about the whole thing. They’re not Prompto’s jam. Prompto is way too awkward to even attempt saying hello to anyone with that much slouch. Luckily for Prompto there’s a boy at the edge of the courtyard who looks like he’s contemplating jumping ship and just quietly skulking away. Prompto makes a beeline for him.

Honestly the boy looks a lot scarier than Prompto would normally dare approach in the real world but Prompto can feel the butterflies coming off him. He’s got this ripped, all black, goth look going on. Big boots, shoulder bag, too many wrist bands, dog tags, lip piercing, nose ring… yeah he’s terrifying but Prompto clutches his camera and summons up his bravest smile.

“Hi,” he squeaks.

“Hey,” the boy’s actually kind of pretty under all that gear; big pouty lips, dark blue eyes. He’d make one hell of a model if you cleaned him up. “So…?”

“I think we’re supposed to, like, talk about our majors?” Prompto suggests. “Honestly I’d rather throw up right now.”

“Fucking ditto,” goth boy winces subtly. “I’m awful at this shit.”

“Prompto,” he introduces. “I’d shake your hand but the camera’s kind of my safety blanket slash good luck charm right now so you’ll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands.”

“Hold the voodoo idol tight, Prompto,” goth boy encourages earnestly. “I’m Noct.”

“Hi Noct,” Prompto greets. “Let me guess… you’re a Lit major? Or anthropology?”

“Not quite,” Noct scrunches up his face with something like tangible pain. “Arts. Majoring in Politics and International Relations.”

“Politics…?” Prompto frowns. “You don’t look…?”

“I lost a bet,” Noct answers solemnly. Like super solemnly. Like he’s dead serious. Frankly his severity quite shocks Prompto. “You?” Noct nudges.

“Bachelor of Media.” Prompto chimes off with a practised flair.

“Right, cause camera,” Noct nods sagely.

“Cause camera,” Prompto agrees.

“Prompto you seem like a sensible young man, seem like you’ve got your head screwed on straight,” Noct begins, “what’s a decent, upstanding, gentleman like yourself doing in this circle of hell?”

“You mean university or orientation?”

“Mainly orientation but feel free to answer both,” Noct permits.

“I’m not great at making friends so I thought maybe I’d let the experts demonstrate?” Prompto shrugs. “Sounds kind of stupid when I say it out loud…”

“I’m also very bad at making friends,” Noct tells him. “I lost another bet wherein I promised to attend at least one orientation event to make some friends. I would like, with your permission, to call us friends so I might leave this place and go buy soda.”

“Reasonable proposal, I’m starting to see why you’re doing politics,” Prompto nods. “But I’m concerned you seem to make a lot of bets, Noct.”

“The bets aren’t the topic of today’s discussion, another time,” Noct dismisses. “What say you in regards to my proposal?”

“I would say,” Prompto hums, “that if we’re friends you should give me your number so we can text. That seems tangible proof a friendship has commenced.”

“I see your point,” Noct sighs. “Phone, friend Prompto?”

“Of course, friend Noct,” Prompto snorts, surrendering his smart phone.

Noct types in his number, cementing their transaction, and returns his smartphone undamaged.

“So can I like…actually text you, or is that outside the grounds of the agreement?” Prompto laughs weakly.

“You can text me,” Noct assures casually. “You seem cool. We can get lunch or something. Thanks for, uh, letting me exploit a loophole to get out of here. Any longer and I think I’m going to melt like a witch.”

“I mean… technically we did make friends? So is it really a loophole?” Prompto shrugs.

“Let’s not think too hard on that, I feel better pretending I’m clever,” Noct snorts, hefting his bag further up his shoulder. “Have a good morning, friend Prompto.”

“Thanks, friend Noct,” he waves as goth boy hastily retreats from the courtyard.

* * *

Orientation lasts a few more days but the following Monday actual classes commence. Prompto honestly didn’t make much of an impression on anyone during orientation or at least it doesn’t feel that way. He hoped during classes, surrounded by people with similar interests, he’d have a more concentrated chance of making a friend but so far no luck. There aren’t as many photo nerds as Prompto was hoping for.

Collapsing on the bed in his dingy student apartment Prompto scrolls idly through his phone feeling brain dead. He has scores of homework already but after all the introductory lectures today he feels exhausted.

Somehow, seemingly without his permission, his fingers idle over Noct’s number. Noct was probably the only person during orientation week Prompto had any kind of decent conversation with. It was short, sure, but it was a pleasant interaction. He’s sure, almost a week later, that Noct has probably forgotten all about him but… it would be nice if he hadn’t…?

[ _Classes, classes, everywhere. I am dead, friend Noct._ ]

He feels a deep, guttural, sense of regret almost instantaneously. He’s stupid. He’s embarrassing. He—

[ _I take back every mean thing I said about orientation, friend Prompto. She was a cruel but fair mistress and we mistreated her._ ]

Prompto hesitates.

Noct replied…?

Summoning a kernel of courage Prompto presses forward.

[ _How were your classes?_ ]

[ _Shit boring. I need to stop losing bets. Everyone’s so pretentious. They wear ties, friend Prompto. TIES. Ugh. You?_ ]

[ _One word, friend Noct; hipsters._ ]

[ _Sweet fucking Six have mercy on your soul. You’re too young to die._ ]

Prompto can’t help it, he laughs. Looking up at his phone, sprawled on his bed, he grins broadly. Noct’s a little scary looking but he seems nice.

[ _I have homework out the whazoo_ ] Prompto texts back. [ _How are we supposed to do all this?_ ]

[ _I mean, I get sleep is for the weak, but I thought it was polite to assume people sleep just a few hours? Apparently not?_ ]

Prompto bites his lip.

[ _I don’t have much Friday. I’ll probably try and spend a few hours in the student hub or the library so I don’t ruin my whole weekend. You?_ ]

[ _I should probably do the same._ ] Noct replies. [ _I’m not great company but I’m made to shower regularly and I will buy you energy drinks?_ ]

[ _It’d be nice to have some company!_ ] Prompto answers, trying to contain his excitement. [ _You buy drinks and I can probably pay for some snacks?_ ]

[ _Sounds cool, friend Prompto. What you doing tonight?_ ]

[ _I have options! Option 1: Study. Boring, practical. Smells bad. Option 2: King’s Knight. Fun, no redeeming value. Will not help me pass my expensive courses._ ]

[ _Dude._ ] Noct texts. [ _Send me your friend code and get the fuck on King’s Knight. Tonight we smack H’alavr in the ballsack._ ]

Prompto erupts into another delighted giggle.

* * *

Noct is like some kind of renaissance painting. He actually gets prettier the more you look at him. He suggests hot mess in his slouch, his ruffled hair, but it’s all artifice at least on some level. Because sitting next to him in the student hub on Friday Prompto notices immediately how clean he smells and how delicate his wrists are.

They’ve been texting, on and off, for most of the week. Many hours have already been lost to King’s Knight. And, for an intimidating kind of guy, Noct is genuinely really nice. He cusses a lot and he sleeps way late in the mornings, Prompto never gets a text earlier than noon, but he never makes a jab at Prompto’s feelings or a joke about his character. Noct doesn’t think it’s funny to make fun of Prompto and frankly, for that alone, Prompto’s considering making him a garland of goth flowers.

“I like your nose piercing,” Prompto finds himself remarking brainlessly, chin in hand.

“Thanks,” Noct grins up from his textbook. “You’d look good with a lip stud.”

“You think?” Prompto tilts his head.

“Yeah, dude, totally.” Noct assures.

“I’m a big baby about pain,” Prompto laughs. “I don’t think I could do it.”

“I know this guy who got a huge fucking tattoo. Got the shakes, threw up. It was a blast.” Noct laughs. “I was in the parlour with him for like six hours. All monochrome. Looks amazing but he made me swear never to spill about what a baby he was and he’s a big guy.”

“You just spilled!” Prompto snorts.

“ _Point is_ ,” Noct presses, “that there’s no shame in being a little roughed up. It hurts but you’ll survive.”

“Do you have any tattoos?” Prompto asks.

“Not yet,” Noct shrugs. “Can’t decide what I want. Besides, I’d have to run it through a very complicated approval process. There’d be permission slips.”

“Fussy girlfriend?” Prompto supposes.

“Not quite,” Noct snorts. “But he bitches like a wet pussy.”

“Boyfriend?” Prompto shoots again.

“Sort of?” Noct replies, still vague. “Point is; eldritch forces beyond my control rule my life and I am helpless under their sway.”

“Sad, dude, very sad.” Prompto grins.

“What’s sad is this fucking chapter,” Noct thrusts one accusatory index finger at his textbook. “I have read the same paragraph four fucking times and I still don’t get it.”

“I’m trying this thing where every time I finish a paragraph I get a gummi bear?”

“Don’t think gummi bears are going to help.” Noct sighs, slumping his chin into his hand.

“Blasphemer,” Prompto tuts.

“I’m sorry, friend Prompto,” Noct hangs his head in shame. “I am weak.”

“You’re dumb,” Prompto shoots back, “we’re both dumb bitches.”

“You’re blonde, what’s my excuse?”

“Faulty genetics.” Prompto decides.

Noct laughs so hard it actually startles Prompto.

“Am I missing something…?” Prompto blinks.

“Dude, my family’s totally inbred. Hit the nail on the head.” Noct sniggers. “Ten points to you.”

“You just give off that inbred vibe, man,” Prompto shrugs with a grin.

Again, Noct collapses into giggles so loud people are actually staring. Prompto would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so proud of himself. He has a friend. He made them laugh. He’s a dumb blonde but the little pleasures are what get him through the day.

“Okay, okay,” Noct takes a deep breath, sitting up and slouching back in his seat. “I’m okay. I’m breathing. You having any more luck with your film analysis course?”

“Sort of,” Prompto sighs. “Does ‘ _Magic Ninjas 6: this time its personal’_ count as a modern cinematic classic?”

“Dude.” Noct looks him dead in the eye. “ _Yes._ ”

“Then I’m fine,” Prompto laughs, chin in hand.

“Good,” Noct shoves his hands in his pockets. “Hey, I’m hungry. You want some proper food? I’ll pay.”

“What were you thinking?” Prompto asks, surveying the small selection of cafes in the hub.

“I’d kill for teriyaki.”

“Dude, lather me in ginger.” Prompto encourages.

“Okay, two teriyaki, coming up.” Noct laughs. “Watch my shit.”

Prompto hates how happy he is. It’s disgusting. He’s got this foul mouthed goth friend and it just makes him _so happy_. He’s never had a proper friend he could laugh with and have lunch with. He knows its kind of pathetic. He should be dating and going to parties but just having lunch with someone who wants to sit with him is driving him crazy. Noct honestly isn’t what Prompto would usually go for, guys like Noct intimidated Prompto in high school, but he’s so nice it’s kind of disgusting. Are all goth boys secretly sweethearts?

When Noct returns with the food Prompto has to ask;

“So… are all goth guys this friendly and I just didn’t get the memo?”

“Oh, dude,” Noct shakes his head, “we’re very territorial. We don’t travel in packs.”

“But I’ve seen—”

“Other denominations tend to cluster around my kind. We are protective. But we do not coexist kindly outside concerts venues.”

Prompto laughs. “But you’re also a massive dork _so_ —”

“Friend Prompto, you wound me.” Noct clutches his chest.

“The longest text you’ve ever sent me was about Assassin’s Creed.”

“That’s serious discourse,” Noct scoffs with mock offence, “but obviously you don’t want to talk about the really important shit so next time—”

“No, no, please keep texting me at midnight about Assassin’s Creed!” Prompto backtracks quickly.

“I mean…” Noct sighs. “It is the gods' work; spreading the gospel of the Assassin.”

Prompto laughs into his hands.

“You’re such a dork,” he shakes his head. “I kind of love it. Why don’t you have more friends?”

Noct scrunches up his face and shrugs. “Combo of factors, I guess. Why don’t you have more friends? You’re sweet.”

“I’m really shy and awkward.” Prompto wrings his fingers.

“Folks are intimidated by your killer swagger, got it,” Noct nods sagely.

Prompto collapses into another giggle fit.

* * *

Noct continues to be a great friend through to the mid semester break. They text, they game, they have lunch and study together almost every other day. Occasionally, if Prompto gives Noct a little warning they can even go to the arcade or the movies. Noct seems to have a busy schedule so sometimes he has to turn Prompto down but he keeps reiterating he desperately wants to spend time with Prompto he just ‘ _has commitments_ ’. Prompto’s not sure if it’s a job, classes, a family thing, or maybe Noct’s in the mafia or something? Whatever the case Noct tries to meet him for every occasion.

Prompto’s too embarrassed to invite Noct over to his apartment yet being that it’s so small and usually so cluttered with equipment but then he supposes Noct’s place probably isn’t any better. Noct hasn’t invited Prompto over yet either so Prompto suspects Noct’s place must be out of the way or something. Probably off campus? Maybe?

They’re supposed to meet up for lunch today but Noct is uncharacteristically late. Morning meet ups are usually a stumbling block, Noct looks half dead any time before noon, but it’s almost two in the afternoon so…

Noct’s not answering his phone either.

Prompto would think, maybe, he’s done something but Noct’s never been like that so Prompto’s actually worried something’s gone wrong. Did he have an accident? Is he sick? Did he forget?

“Sorry! Sorry!” Noct skids to their corner table, panting. “I had the worst fucking morning. Sorry, Prom. You weren’t waiting too long, were you?”

Prompto freezes.

“What… _what’re you wearing?_ ” He gawks.

“Ugh,” Noct withers, “don’t look at me. I’m hideous. I hate it.”

Noct doesn’t look _anything_ like what Prompto is used to. He’s in a button up shirt. It’s been ironed. His piercings are all off his face and collapsing into the seat Noct begins to furiously roll up the sleeves of his button up.

“You’re wearing _a tie_.” Prompto gapes.

“Shut up,” Noct looks mortified.

Noct also looks like a super model. Which is frankly a little distracting.

“Dude, were you kidnapped?” Prompto fumbles.

“Yes, by accountants,” Noct answers with that same brutal seriousness.

“Don’t tell me,” Prompto laughs hopelessly, breathlessly. “You lost another bet?”

“It’s a whole thing,” Noct dismisses, “I so don’t want to get into it.”

“Job interview?” Prompto tries again.

“It doesn’t matter,” Noct insists, “just pretend I’m in a hoodie. _Please?_ ” 

“I mean—Yeah, okay, alright dude.” Prompto is trying. Honestly, he’s trying. But Noct looks like a totally different person and its mystifying. He’s got a watch on. Not a gaggle of worn wrist bands; an adult, business appropriate, watch.

“You pass your essay?” Noct attempts to segway into normal conversation.

“Yeah!” Prompto chirps. “Got like an eighty-two!”

“That’s great man!” Noct grins weakly.

Noct fumbles, looking for something, when the biggest, broadest, man ever comes striding across the hub towards them. Prompto spots him over Nocts shoulder and pauses. Six just look at that tattoo! Those muscles! That— 

“Noct!” The big guy calls.

Noct whips around.

Of course he’s one of Nocts friends, Prompto eases, he certainly looks rock and roll enough

“You forgot your bag,” big guy explains, offering it. “Left it in the backseat.”

“Oh shit, thanks.” Noct takes the satchel and starts rummaging. “I’m having the worst day I fucking swear..."

“Iggy put your piercings in a baggie,” big guy grunts.

Noct slumps, glancing up; “you are the only people I love, thanks Gladio.”

“Blondie with you?” Gladio asks, pointing right at Prompto.

Noct stiffens subtly but Prompto can read the tension in his jaw.

“This is Prompto,” Noct explains.

“ _This is Prompto?_ ” Gladio repeats incredulously.

“Yeah you see my point now,” Noct replies vaguely.

“What point?” Prompto blinks.

“Iggy our—“ Gladio hesitates for a split second. “—friend is paranoid. Thinks everyone is an axe murderer waiting to happen.”

“Oh...” Prompto tries to keep his face neutral. Given how Gladio and Noct look he’s surprised they’re worried about axe murderers.

“But obviously you’re totally normal and not creepy,” Noct encourages.

“I was more thinking I could break him in six with a handshake,” Gladio grunts adding; “no offence.”

“None taken,” Prompto snorts, a little amused and kind of charmed the ruffians of the world look out for each other so much.

“I’m good now Gladio, thanks,” Noct assures, gently dismissing the big guy.

“I should—“ Gladio starts to say something, grin growing, but Noct cuts him off with a slap to the hip.

“You have work. Get lost.” Noct is a lot less gentle this time.

Prompto is confused of course but maintains his smile while Gladio claps Noct on the shoulder and leaves with an absent, amused, wave.

“He’s huge,” Prompto whistles lowly. “Wouldn’t want to meet him in a dark alley!”

“Yeah...” Noct laughs weakly, fishing out his piercings from the little baggie and putting them back on. It’s got an immediate effect, just that, like a spell Noct seems more like himself and looks just rough enough that the suit seems out of place. Prompto kind of smiles at him before he realises he’s doing it.

“Hmm?” Noct grunts.

“No-nothing!” Prompto fumbles dumbly. “Thanks, by the way, for introducing me. I’ve had people pretend they didn’t know me before.”

“Seriously?” Noct frowns. “But you’re the best?”

Noct sounds so sincere it hurts. Prompto feels another stupid smile cracking his face.

“Some people don’t appreciate me like you do,” Prompto laughs, trying to sound casual. “Though...are all your friends that buff?"

“Not exactly,” Noct shrugs, “Gladio is the biggest.”

“I’ll remember never to piss you off,” Prompto jokes.

“If you pissed me off Prompto I probably would’ve done something to deserve it,” Noct snorts warmly

“Hey, Noct…” Prompto amps himself up, emboldened by Noct’s sincerity. “Do you wanna come over this weekend?”

“Come over?” Noct blinks dumbly.

“Yeah! Like, to my apartment,” Prompto explains. “We can play video games, order a pizza, and then you don’t have to walk home late, ya know? My couch isn’t huge but it’s good for a night?”

Noct bites the unpierced corner of his bottom lip.

“If you can’t man that’s totally cool too,” Prompto backtracks weakly.

“No, that…” Noct pouts. “That sounds great. I’d love to.”

“So…?” Prompto hesitates. “What’s the problem?"

Noct looks away for a split second, formulating.

“My…” He takes a surprisingly deep breath, like he’s prepping himself for something important. “My Dad is, um, in the government so he’s super old fashioned and protective.”

“Oh?” Prompto tilts his head.

“Cause he doesn’t know you he’d kick up a stink if I spent the night,” Noct tries to explain, “cause he, like Iggy, thinks everyone is an axe murderer.”

“You come to Uni every day. That’s way more dangerous!” Prompto snorts, fighting his disappointment.

“This place has security out the wazhoo.” Noct dismisses. “Trust me, they looked into it before I enrolled.”

“I mean…” Prompto frowns. “I guess that is true. I mean I heard the Prince goes here—” Prompto pauses. Stomach sinking with a whoosh. “Hey, Noct…?” He glances back, colour draining from his face. He laughs, stupidly, and supposes; “you’re not…?”

“Don’t be crazy,” Noct snaps, looking equally pale in an instant. “Noct and Noctis are popular old Lucian names, especially for nobles.”

Prompto wheezes, remembering suddenly how to breathe.  
  
“Fuck, you scared me for a second there,” he laughs.

Noct still doesn’t look relieved. If anything he looks sick.

“God, imagine you as Prince,” Prompto laughs. “That’d be insane. Okay, okay, what can we do about your Dad? What would put him at ease?”

“Well…” Noct frowns thoughtfully. “I probably can’t go to your place. Too many variables. He’ll never agree to it. But you could probably come to my apartment? Would that…?”

“That’d be great!” Prompto nods keenly. “I don’t care where we hang out I just wanna spend time with you.”

“I’ll run it by him tonight,” Noct promises, “hopefully then Friday you can come over, sound good?"

“Sounds perfect,” Prompto beams.

* * *

[ _The good news is you can come over Friday night._ ] Noct informs him that evening. [ _Bad news is Ignis wants to meet you._ ]

[ _The famed Iggy?_ ] Prompto supposed. [ _Your overprotective friend?_ ]

[ _He runs my life_.] Noct answers vaguely. [ _He is the keeper of the keys. The guard at the gate. If he likes you the world is your oyster._ ]

[ _Saucy drama!_ ] Prompto jokes, in part, to suppress his own anxiety. If Prompto knew the secret of being liked he would already have more friends. He’s not sure how he landed Noct and he doesn’t want to lose him to a stupid slip up with the legendary Ignis.

Prompto chews his nails to bleeding by Friday he’s so nervous. Noct meets him for lunch and they both seem to be avoiding the topic but Noct does check he’s packed a bag for tonight and Prompto hefts his duffel bag up off the floor to demonstrate.

In the afternoon Noct meets Prompto at the gates to campus and leads him less than a hundred meters down the busy street to an idling black car. It looks very posh, slick, and it occurs to Prompto that if Noct’s Dad is in the government and Noct has a minder his Dad is probably loaded. They might even be of noble blood. Prompto plays with his nails absently as Noct greets the driver and opens the back door for him.

Prompto stuffs his duffel bag on the spare seat between them as Noct settles in the car and pulls the door shut after them.

“Prom this is Ignis,” Noct gestures to the front seat, “Iggy this is Prompto.”

Ignis raises his hand from the driver’s seat and glances up into the rear-view mirror. Prompto doesn’t get a perfect look at him but he’s super well dressed and handsome in these expensive glasses.

“Pleasure I’m sure,” Ignis greets, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Prompto.”

“All good, I hope?” Prompto forces a nervous smile.

“Certainly would hope that,” Ignis replies, vague and innately intimidating in his cool persona.

Noct rolls his eyes.

“Be nice,” he orders.

“Of course, Noct,” Ignis smiles pulling the car out of park and switching on the blinker to enter into traffic. “What’re you studying Promtpo?”

“Media,” Prompto tries to maintain his cheerful smile. “I love photography.”

“Noct mentioned,” Ignis nods. “Media is a competitive field, however, are you worried about your prospects after you finish your studies?”

Noct’s jaw is tense again but he’s very purposefully looking out the window.

“A little…” Prompto admits, stomach twisting. “I just… Hopefully I’ll take good enough photos to get some work at a magazine or something?”

“Your photos are great, Prom,” Noct assures sternly, fishing his hand out of his lap and squeezing it savagely tight. “You’ll be fine.”

“T-thanks,” Prompto wavers, squeezing Noct’s hand back with the same intensity. He’s so nervous he thinks he’s going to throw up. He glances back to Ignis, a sour taste in the back of his throat; “is there any reason you ask…?”

“Noct’s father doesn’t want him ending up in a gossip column.” Ignis admits with a shrug.

“Noct doesn’t do anything that vulgar,” Prompto snorts, surprised by his own certainty. “What would I even take a picture of?”

“A fair point,” Ignis agrees levelly. “Just something we’re mindful of.”

“You know—” Prompto stops himself, biting his lip hard.

Noct glances to him, confused.

“Please,” Ignis encourages, “I’m not fragile. What’s on your mind?”

“If you’re trying to look out for Noct shouldn’t you ask less probing questions about my prospects and more about my character?” Prompto replies curtly, startling himself with how level he manages to keep his voice.

Noct’s eyebrows shot up, Prompto thinks he might even be impressed, and they both glance to Ignis.

“That…” Ignis pauses, laughing a tad breathlessly. “That’s a very good point, Prompto. My apologies.”

Noct’s mouth falls open silently. 

“Noct’s your friend?” Ignis asks after a second of near physical silence.

“He’s a good friend,” Prompto nods. “I really like spending time with him. I was worried I wouldn’t make any friends.”

“Noct seems to think the world of you,” Ignis admits with something in his voice. “I like to think I’m his friend too. I just don’t want him to be hurt. As you’ve probably guessed I’m a little protective.”

“I think that’s really nice,” Prompto wavers into a softer smile, “it’s wonderful you care about him so much. Maybe just take a breath? You’re going to scare people off.”

“You might be right,” Ignis chuckles softly. “Not going to let me scare you off evidently?”

“Not a chance,” Prompto nods, “I want this pizza too bad.”

Noct laughs cautiously into the shoulder of his hoodie, breathless and seemingly amazed.

“Well I’ll let you enjoy your pizza uninterrupted,” Ignis promises as they pull into a parking garage. “Have you two got everything you need?”

“Think so,” Prompto smiles.

“Perfect,” Ignis turns to glance back over the driver’s seat. “Have a lovely night then. Text me tomorrow Noct?”

“I—” Noct is speechless. “Y-yeah! Sure! Thanks Iggy!”

* * *

Noct can’t fathom it. He keeps asking Prompto the whole elevator ride up;

“How did you even do that? That’s witchcraft!”

“I-I don’t know!” Prompto confesses. “I just got offended and like—I don’t know! Did I say the right thing?”

“Dude you’re insane,” Noct laughs, pulling him into a softly carpeted hallway and whipping out his keys. “That was magical. I don’t even know how—I just— _Wow._ Just wow.”

Noct unlocks his apartment and ushering them inside flicks on the lights.

Prompto stumbles in the foyer.

“Dude this place is huge!” He gawks. “Is it just you and your Dad? You’re not hiding a family of circus performers?”

“Heh…” Noct shrugs off his hoodie, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s just me, actually. Dad stays in the family home.”

“Madness,” Prompto shakes his head, filled with mock disgust. “You better have every console known to man to make up for this tomfoolery you’re putting me through.”

Noct just laughs.

“What do you feel like playing?” He asks, leading Prompto into the lounge, bending a little to grab the remote and turn on the TV.

“We need like, a hundred and twenty hour RPG or something. Just stay up all night.” Prompto decides sagely, regarding the bookcase in the lounge stacked with video games.

“Has to be Altissian Raiders.” Noct slumps into the couch.

“Is that the pirate one?”

“It is so much more than pirates.” Noct maintains.

“I only ever made it about forty hours in, to the big whirlpool, the naval battle with the armada. I kept getting my ass blown off by cannon balls.”

“Throw the game in,” Noct encourages, “I’ll show you how to captain your vessel into the history books.”

“Do we have to do the minigames?”

“If you’re about to trash talk fishing mini-games get out of my house.” Noct grunts, only half joking.

“But, Sir, you’ve paid for the whole night!” Prompto grins, game in the console, ass collapsing onto the couch.

Noct snorts but doesn’t seem to like the joke that much.

The afternoon has been rough but spending time together is easy. Once they’ve started to unwind the rest comes naturally. Noct is funny and laid back and Prompto has a great time making stupid jokes with him at the expense of their RPG characters. They name their protagonist Captain Dogbollocks in the selection menu and eat two whole pizzas while they amble their way through the first few levels occasionally swapping the controller back and forth.

Prompto ends up slumped into Noct’s side, the two of them curled up and slouching, and Noct doesn’t at all seem to mind the closeness. It occurs to Prompto that, if he were braver, maybe he’d kiss Noct. Noct is cute and sweet and just… that said Prompto doesn’t want to royally screw the pooch on this budding friendship. He’s never had such a good friend, he shouldn’t select self-destruct so soon, but Noct’s so fucking sweet he just…

Prompto stews.

“Ugh all I can taste is grease,” Noct grumbles, smacking his lips and shuffling up from their joint slouch. “You want a soda Prom?”

“Yeah, please,” Prompto answers, taking the controller and punching buttons through another random island encounter.

Noct returns with their drinks, putting Prompto’s on the coffee table, and slumping down throws his arm around Prompto’s shoulders before popping the top of his soda one handed and taking a deep gulp. Prompto catches himself watching Noct’s Adam’s apple bounce and quickly turns back to the game.

He doesn’t even know if Noct is gay or bi.

He can’t fuck this up.

Prompto chews his bottom lip. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt just to ask? Right…?

“Your turn,” Prompto grunts, handing over the controller.

Noct takes it, unhooking his arm from around Prompto and putting his soda down.

“You okay dude?” Noct asks, hacking and slashing with the x button. “You’re quiet.”

“Ate too much pizza,” Prompto laughs sheepishly.

“What a way to go.” Noct laughs but the sound is stilted a little, like Noct doesn’t totally believe him. Then, to Prompto’s mortification, Noct pauses the game and murmurs; “if this is too weird or something, dude, I can totally get you a lift home…?”

Prompto blinks. “What?”

“Iggy, the apartment…” Noct looks embarrassed. “It _is_ weird. Most of the time you don’t need to pass a background check and an interrogation to hang out at someone’s place. I’m sorry…”

“What? No, Noct, it’s not that, promise.” Prompto flusters, pushing up to sit closer to Noct on the edge of the sofa. “Iggy was a bit intense and stuff but what does it matter? You come from a good family, big deal. You’re a really nice guy and I love spending time with you.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Noct frowns softly, fretful.

Prompto wavers. He hates making Noct look like that. Noct seems like he’s desperate not to fuck this up either. Prompto wrings his fingers in his lap, chewing his lip, and laughs;

“It’s really stupid, don’t even worry about it.”

“No, for real,” Noct presses, “what’s wrong?”

“Honestly?” Prompto laughs, trying to sound like its not a massive deal. “I’m trying not to kiss you, dude.”

Noct stares at Prompto like he’s just grown two heads and Prompto tries, frantically, to pass it off as a joke. Shoving Noct’s shoulder he laughs;

“See? Totally stupid.”

“You want to kiss me…?” Noct repeats, soft and serious. “ _Why?_ ”

“Well…” Prompto fumbles, trying not to blush. “You’re sweet and funny and cute… I’m not usually about punk rock types but you’re just so… who wouldn’t want to kiss you if they got to know you?”

Noct’s eyes seem to be searching Prompto’s face for something. Maybe a lie? Maybe a joke? But Prompto holds the stare, rubbing his arm weakly, and Noct looks mystified.

“You really mean that?” Noct murmurs.

“Dude, yeah,” Prompto shrugs. “Hasn’t anyone ever wanted to kiss you before?”

“Not ever anyone who I wanted to kiss back,” Noct admits quietly.

“Seriously…?” Prompto blinks, taken aback. Noct’s a little weird and kind of grungy but he’s super sweet and under all those piercings he’s really handsome. How has some girl not jumped him at a school dance?

“Most people tend to see dollar signs rather than _me_ ,” Noct murmurs, staring down at the controller in his hands. 

“Dude I don’t know shit about your Dad.” Prompto laughs awkwardly. “You could be the Duke of Accordo or something for all I know.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Noct stresses, “that’s the _point_. That’s kind of why I’m having a heart attack.”

“Do you…?” Prompto feels dumb but he has this creeping sensation he’s hit a powerful nerve Noct might actually like. “Do you want me to kiss you…?”

“I mean…” Noct takes a deep breath. “Yeah? You’re really cute. I didn’t think you’d actually want to though…”

“Well,” Prompto shuffles a fraction closer, “I _do_ want to, so…” 

Noct puts the controller down.

Oh fuck.

They both seem to want it but they both seem totally fucking terrified at the same time. Prompto swallows his nerves and pulls Noct back to slouch into the couch. His hand smooths up Noct’s neck, around his scruff, and smiling as best he can pulls Noct close. It’s no big deal, he keeps telling himself, it’s just a kiss. Noct seems really unsure about where to put his arms but Prompto doesn’t push it.

Noct’s lips are soft and warm. The piercing is a sensation Prompto’s not used to but the strangeness of it is kind of nice if only because it makes Noct’s kiss so distinctive. Prompto doesn’t try anything crazy, not yet, and he’s glad for it because Noct is obviously really unsure and he doesn’t seem to have much practice. Prompto just works their mouths together, gentle and exploratory, just enjoying the feeling and slowly, _slowly_ , Noct starts to unwind.

Noct’s arms slip around him, more certain, and sagging back Prompto pulls Noct on top of him. Noct hesitates, like he’s wary of putting his weight on Prompto, but Prompto tugs him all the way down and drags his nails through his hair.

Noct smells really good and even if he’s inexperienced he has immensely kissable lips. More than that, better, Noct kisses Prompto like Prompto’s someone he doesn’t want to hurt. Prompto’s fucked around a little, played spin the bottle and stuff, but Noct kisses him like he’s actually special. Fuck, how come goth guys are so fucking sweet?

They languish there, video game soundtrack looping in the background, until eventually Prompto brings them both to pause.

“We can stop, if you want,” Prompto promises.

“Do you want to?” Noct supposes.

Prompto rubs his cheekbone. “No, but do you want to?”

“I just…” Noct laughs weakly, turning his face into Prompto’s hand. “Can we keep kissing?”

“Yeah,” Prompto promises, pulling him back down by his thick, clean, hair.

Prompto and Noct spend most of Friday night and Saturday morning making out. It’s pretty PG otherwise. No sharing a shower, nothing like that, but Prompto gets to sleep in Noct’s luxurious bed with its super soft sheets and feel the seriously handsome boy hold him.

Prompto’s worried when he goes home that maybe it was too much too fast? Noct couldn’t seem to stop kissing him, definitely seemed to like that, but it might’ve been a bit overwhelming. Now Prompto’s gone will Noct’s clear thinking come back? Has Prompto made everything weird…?

[ _So I’ve decided we need to do this every weekend_. _Lol_.] Noct texts Saturday night after they’ve had a few hours apart.

Prompto’s heart swells with relief.

[ _I’m just glad I didn’t freak you out!_ ] He admits.

[ _Kind of freaked me out, yeah, but I had a lot of fun and I’d like to do that again. I just…_ ]

[ _???_ ]

[ _I don’t want any of the great stuff to change. You’re so awesome. I don’t this to make things weird. You’ll still be you, right…?_ ]

[ _Still make dumb jokes and eat all your food!_ ] Prompto promises. [ _Just occasionally suck your face too. Sound good?_ ]

[ _Sounds great <3_]

Okay, so that doesn’t sound like they’re dating, but Prompto knows relationships develop at different paces. It’s okay if Noct wants something a little casual right now. Maybe he’ll warm up to the idea of something more serious but even if he doesn’t he’s such a great guy Prompto could probably handle either outcome.

* * *

Things are nice. Noct isn’t one for public displays of affection, seems to rankle his tough guy demeanour, but that’s cool; he’s still super nice and sweet to Prompto no matter where they are. He’s just oddly hesitant about holding hands or kissing and even pet names seem to make him cough nervously. Prompto tries to take things at Noct’s pace. Noct is inexperienced but he’s by far the best guy Prompto’s ever landed and Prompto really doesn’t want to mess this up.

Iggy- the man, the myth, the legend- seems to have decided Prompto’s cool so Prompto is permitted to spend weekends and even some weeknights at Noct’s apartment studying and gaming and just being close.

That said…

Prompto’s got a conspiracy theory going.

Noct’s definitely in organised crime or something.

His family? Yeah, they’re not just paranoid; they’re _obsessed_. Noct can’t even go get lunch off campus without getting it cleared with his network. And, even if they do get to go to the arcade or whatever, Noct always dresses like he’s worried some will recognise him.

Noct is busy with ‘ _family stuff_ ’ at all hours of the day and night, sometimes for days at a time, to the point where he’ll miss scheduled classes in his course and…

Well, one particularly raunchy weekend, while making out, Prompto tempts Noct to take his shirt off and discovers two things;

Firstly, Noct is _built_. Like, lean solid muscle that puts Prompto to shame. He’s doesn’t have a six pack but holy shit he only escapes that distinction on a technicality.

Secondly, Noct has a huge, sprawling, network of scars across his back. They look like lightning bolts. What even does that? They look old. Prompto tries to ask him about them—

“Are you okay?” He lurches, feeling the skin.

“Huh?” Noct blinks, distracted by their heated make out session. “Oh…” he seems to compute what Prompto is asking. “Yeah, I’m fine. They’re old.”

Noct tries to pull him back down into a kiss and Prompto pushes him back. “What happened?” He frets.

“I was in an accident, when I was younger,” Noct dismisses.

“Like… car accident or…?” Prompto frowns, feeling the network of razor like scar tissue up and down Noct’s spine. Honestly how is this guy walking?

“Can we not talk about it?” Noct murmurs. “It was kind of traumatic.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure…” Prompto relents, not wanting to overstep.

In some ways it totally makes sense; lots of money, big suspicious friends… and, like, in organised crime tattoos have symbolic and practical meaning. Maybe that’s why Noct can’t get a tattoo? Cause he needs, like, gang approval or to prove his worth or something? Or maybe they don’t want him tagged in case he ever gets arrested?

Prompto is totally terrified.

He can’t imagine Noct ever hurting someone. He’s literally the sweetest guy. But there are just so many suspicious clues niggling around Prompto’s mind. Prompto just doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to talk to Noct about it but…

Prompto thinks maybe he should back away, slowly, but Noct is just so… Noct’s just such a good kisser, a good listener, a sweetheart… Ugh, he’s the sweetest boy Prompto’s ever kissed and Prompto just wants to officially be his boyfriend even if he’s a mafia crime lord in training.

Prompto is so conflicted.

One Saturday, near the end of the year, nearly nine months into their friendship/romance Prompto comes over to Noct’s place to find the apartment in disarray. They were going to study but Ignis answers the front door and looks surprised to see him.

“Prompto?” He blinks.

“Uh, hi?” Prompto smiles sheepishly. “Noct and I were going to study…?”

“Oh, right, of course.” Ignis fumbles. “Uh, Prompto now’s—”

“Who is it?” Noct calls from the lounge.

“Just Prompto!” Ignis hollers back.

There’s a pause, long enough for Ignis to try and speak to Prompto again, but then Noct calls out—

“Let him in Iggy!”

Ignis hesitates. “You sure?”

“I’m sure!” Noct calls.

Prompto fumbles in with his backpack and he’s barely slipped off his shoes before Ignis is taking his jacket and putting it up. Prompto mumbles a thanks and slips into the lounge and—

Prompto almost falls over.

Gladio is on Noct’s couch, his face viciously cut up, and Noct is sitting on the coffee table dabbing at the wound tentatively.

“You’re so fucking stupid…” Noct murmurs, wiping away another trickle of blood while Gladio tries to hold a pack of frozen peas against his jaw at the same time.

“Better me than you,” Gladio grunts good humoredly, obviously trying to be nonchalant in the face of Noct’s fretting.

“Wha…?” Prompto chokes. “Holy—Are you guys okay?”

He drops his backpack with a thunk and scrambles across the rugs.

“Had a run in with some thugs.” Noct grunts, still evidently a little tense. “Gladio got hit with a bottle in the face.”

“It’s…” Prompto runs a hand through his hair. It’s barely four in the afternoon. Who glasses a guy before the sun goes down? “Wow…”

“I’m fine,” Gladio tries to smile, wincing as he pulls the skin too taunt.

Noct hits his shoulder roughly.

“Stop saying that.” He hisses. “You’re _hurt._ ”

“I’m—” Gladio backtracks as Noct winds up to hit him again. “Like I said; better me than you. I look good with scars. Your face is too pretty to handle em.”

Noct purses his lips in that angry, sullen, way he does when he’s upset and Gladio tries, desperately, to soothe him just with a look.

“Wouldn’t have fucking happened if—” Noct huffs, wiping more blood away. “This is my fault, I should’ve—”

“You didn’t glass me, Princess,” Gladio grunts. “It’s not your fault.”

“You were protecting me.” Noct challenges.

“Maybe,” Gladio shrugs, side-eyeing Prompto. “Not really a conversation for right now, eh?” 

Noct sighs, glancing to Prompto.

“Sorry Prom,” he forces a smile. “You wanna sit for a while? Iggy was going to make food.”

“I…” Prompto laughs weakly. “I should go. You guys look like you’ve got your hands full.”

“Sorry,” Noct repeats. “In all the chaos I didn’t remember to text you to cancel.”

“Totally cool,” Prompto dismisses nonchalantly. “We can meet up later. Tomorrow or something. I’ll let you guys get sorted without me sticking my nose in stuff.”

“Thanks Prom,” Noct manages. “I’ll text, okay?”

Prompto nods stupidly and shuffles back out the apartment.

* * *

Noct is definitely a mobster or a gangster or something.

Prompto’s kind of horrified.

Not knowing the details is, in some ways, worse than knowing. Like, if Prompto knows maybe he’s in too deep but, by the same token, not knowing how deep the rabbit hole goes is eating him up inside. He should call it off with Noct. He should just…

For his birthday Noct didn’t spend and exorbitant amount of money. He bought Prompto a video game he’d been eyeing, an adorable stuffed chocobo, and the sweetest, handwritten, letter Prompto’s ever read. It wasn’t sexual or even very mushy. Noct didn’t say they were soulmates or anything but in that earnest, kind, way of his he wrote that Prompto makes him smile every single day. Prompto remembers crying. He remembers thinking, absorbing, that maybe Noct is totally smitten for him too.

Prompto’s never been popular but Noct makes him feel special. Noct makes him feel _adored_. Noct is a weirdo, in so many ways, but obviously Noct thinks the sun shines out of Prompto’s ass. Noct doesn’t just endure Prompto, make use of him, Noct genuinely enjoys his company. Noct genuinely thinks he’s funny and clever. Noct spends time with him because he wants too.

Noct kisses Prompto like he’s _special_.

Noct kisses Prompto like there isn’t another person in the whole universe he’d rather be kissing.

Criminal or not, how often do you find that…?

Prompto slumps.

He can’t give up on Noct.

He just… _He has to know_.

Noct texts him later that evening and they make plans to attempt their study session again the following day. It’ll be a quiet Sunday afternoon. Noct promises no more drama. Just ice cream and textbooks and maybe a shower wrapped in each other’s arms…

Prompto steals his nerves.

When Prompto makes it over to Noct’s apartment its calm and collected again. All the blood is gone. Noct is in a button up shirt, obviously got kidnapped again, but his piercings are in and his hoodie is on so whatever he did this morning he’s been relaxing for a little while.

Prompto throws himself into his arms and Noct sweeps him up, backpack and all, into his chest. They inhale each other, cheap body spray and funky eco-soaps, and Prompto rues that he loves this weirdo.

Noct drags him into the apartment, not letting him go, peppering his face with kisses and Prompto kicks the front door shut behind him. Prompto drops his backpack, kicks off his shoes, and throws himself back into Noct’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Noct murmurs. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just—It was so crazy. I totally forgot we made plans.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto promises them both. “Can we… can we talk about it…?”

Noct stiffens fractionally but nods into Prompto’s temple. “Yeah, course.”

“Let’s sit down?” Prompto suggests. He’s barely standing, all weak knees and tremors.

Noct nods and takes his hand.

On the couch they both try to start but stop. Prompto takes a deep breath and pushes forward.

“I know you’re…” Prompto tries to find his words. “I get you’re not totally normal. That’s okay. I adore you just the way you are. I just… I need to know what’s _really_ going on. I need to know the _truth_.” He explains pointedly. “I won’t be mad. I just…Please?”

Noct looks pale, upset almost. He pouts at his lap, shaken, and squeezes Prompto’s hand hard.

“I…” He opens and closes his mouth softly a few times. “I’m sorry… I should’ve come clean ages ago. I just… I really like that you like me, for me. It just feels so nice. I didn’t believe it at first and then, selfishly, I just wanted to enjoy it…”

“That’s okay,” Prompto promises, squeezing his hand back. “But I’m not dumb, Noct. I know stuff is going on. I mean, it’s pretty obvious after a while…”

“Right…” Noct nods and, taking a deep breath, he lifts his gaze to Prompto’s face. “So… I’m the Crown Prince.”

_Cue screeching tires sound effect._

Prompto waits, like ten whole seconds, for the other foot to drop or something but Noct holds his gaze. Pained, waiting, _serious_.

Prompto opens his mouth.

Prompto closes it.

“You figured it out already, didn’t you?” Noct sighs.

Prompto….

Prompto starts to laugh.

Noct blinks.

Prompto buries his face in his hands and cackles.

“Prom…?” Noct frowns.

“ _Oh thank god!_ ” Prompto wheezes. “Oh thank _fuck!_ ”

“I’m confused.” Noct admits.

“I thought you were a gangster!” Prompto wheezes, clutching his chest. He feels viscerally relieved. Like someone just took an anvil off his chest.

“You—” Noct tilts his head. “ _What?_ ”

“You know lots of burly guys with tattoos! You have money but you act like you’re terrified the cops are going to spot you in a crowd!” Prompto tries to reason. “I—I thought you were in, like, organised crime! I was all ready to be a mob wife!”

“You…” Noct digests that.

Noct snorts.

Noct starts to laugh.

“Fucking Six, Prom…” he laughs, clutching his temple.

“Oh thank god!” Prompto repeats, physically freed from all his dread and fear. “Oh god, that like—That totally makes sense in a not illegal way!”

Noct is still laughing at him.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is laughing at him.

That’s going to take some time to absorb but Prompto’s so relieved he almost can’t compute the truth over the dismissal of his wrong lead.

Noctis is crying now, laughing so hard he’s crying.

“I-I have to tell the guys that,” he wheezes breathlessly, “Gladio is gonna _lose his shit_.”

“So—wait, whoa, whoa—who are Gladio and Iggy exactly?” Prompto tries to understand.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, my Shield,” Noctis clarifies, “and Ignis Scientia, my Hand. What did you _think_ they were?”

“Gangsters!” Prompto answers. “Obviously!”

“Oh god…” Noctis falls back laughing harder. “Oh fuck….”

Noctis is cackling, sprawled almost on his back on the couch, crying and wheezing into his hoodie sleeve.

“God, I’m so happy…” Prompto slumps. “I was so worried I was gonna, like, get involved in your criminal pursuits…”

Noctis is dying laughing.

“I mean—” Noctis has to pause to laugh-scream. “I—As happy as I am that you’d be an accomplice, Prom; no. I’m not a gangster.”

“You’re really just the prince?” Prompto checks.

“ _Just the Prince?_ ” Noctis repeats.

“Okay, that sounds bad but—” Prompto flusters as Noctis laughs. “But it’s a relief! Princes are legal and respectable and stuff! I can handle you being the prince!”

“You’re the literal best.” Noctis promises, surging up to tackle Prompto across the couch and bundle him up in his arms. Noctis covers him in kisses, lighter than air with his own relief, and Prompto trills under him.

Prompto laughs. “So, wait, I’ve been making out with a Prince?”

“Yeah,” Noctis snorts.

“Not telling me’s really been chewing you up, hasn’t it?” Prompto realises.

“It’s been killing me.” Noctis groans, burying his face in Prompto’s neck. “I was so scared to tell you but didn’t want to lie to you and… yeah…”

“Wow, that…” Prompto sighs. “That makes way more sense. So—but what about the marks? On your back?”

“I almost got assassinated, when I was eight,” Noctis snorts. “It was a whole thing.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Prompto computes. “Right! I remember that! Oh man, that… well, royal assassination is way cooler than gang warfare anyway. What was I thinking…?”

“What were you thinking?” Noctis snorts.

“Not a lot, evidently!” Prompto giggles.

Noctis covers Prompto in yet more kisses and, laughing, Prompto catches his jaw and pulls him into a fuller kiss. Noctis squeezes him like he might crush him, delighted and soothed, and Prompto could get used to kisses like these.


End file.
